


Smoki i cienie

by pannaMarchewka



Series: Ciastka z wróżbą [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Culture, Gen, Post-Canon, Theatre
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannaMarchewka/pseuds/pannaMarchewka
Summary: Przychodzą takie dni, kiedy nawet Władcy Ognia coś się udaje. Na przykład znaleźć zaginione artefakty pod podłogą szopy na jakimś zadu... to znaczy w Krowężowej Górce gdzieś na Wyspach Perłowych.





	Smoki i cienie

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst oryginalnie opublikowany na [Forum Mirriel](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=25595).

_Szanowny Panie Władco Ognia_ , _u mojego dziadka pod podłogą w szopie leżą smocze kukły,_ przeczytał Zuko i aż zamrugał z niedowierzania. Wyciągnął tę dziwną wiadomość spomiędzy dziesiątek podań o dofinansowanie renowacji świątyń czy odbudowę bibliotek przekazanych mu przez Matkę Przełożoną Yun, niestrudzoną w swoim zadaniu „przywrócenia dawnego blasku kulturze Narodu Ognia”. List od dziecka nie powinien był tu w ogóle trafić – Zuko odpisywał czasem osobiście na ozdobione rysunkami laurki pełne wierszyków i żółto-czerwonych szlaczków, które jakiś sekretarz wybrał przypadkowo ze stosu dziecięcych gryzmołów. Ale Matka Przełożona nie pozwoliłaby, żeby cokolwiek odciągnęło jego uwagę od organizacji festiwalu teatralnego na Wyspie Żaru czy postępów w odtwarzaniu _Historyi czterech nacyj od zarania dzieyów świata naszego_ , której większość egzemplarzy zniszczono jeszcze za czasów Sozina. Więc skąd tu nagle list od jakiegoś kilkulatka?

_Szanowny Panie Władco Ognia, u mojego dziadka pod podłogą w szopie leżą smocze kukły. Ja się nazywam Sunan i mieszkam w Krowężowej Górce na Wyspie Perłowego Blasku, a mój dziadek też tam mieszka i nazywa się Starszy Wuei, to jest bardzo ważne, bo jest też Młodszy Wuei, który jest piekarzem, ale on mieszka w Suchej Świątynnej i nie jest moim dziadkiem. Piszę do Ciebie ten list, Szanowny Panie Władco Ognia, ponieważ pani w szkole mówiła, że Władca Ognia jest przyjacielem wszystkich dzieci, a trzeba być miłym dla swoich przyjaciół, a Ty podobno lubisz smoki, więc się ucieszysz. Bo chodzi o to, że te smocze kukły to mój dziadek dostał od swojego taty, który był już bardzo stary i umarł, i te kukły też są bardzo stare. Dziadek mówi, że jego tata chodził i pokazywał taki teatr, że te smoki i różne ludziki robiły cienie i tańczyły, i w ogóle. I to jest bardzo ładne, bo mój dziadek mi trochę pokazał, ale już nie ma tego teatru, bo potem Władca Ognia Sozin przyszedł i powiedział, że trzeba już nie pokazywać smoków nigdy, bo one są złe i trzeba je upolować, i tata mojego dziadka był w więzieniu, bo on chciał dalej robić teatr, a potem przyszedł i schował wszystkie smoki do szopy. Ale pani w szkole mówiła, że Ty lubisz smoki, Szanowny Panie Władco Ognia, więc jak chcesz, to możesz przyjechać do Krowężowej Górki i my z dziadkiem Ci pokażemy, jak one tańczą. Tylko nie mów nikomu w szkole, że Ci napisałam ten list, bo to jest tajemnica, a dziadek mówi, że jak ktoś we wsi się dowie, to nas wszystkich wsadzą. Pozdrawiam Cię serdecznie, Sunan z Krowężowej Górki._

Zuko przeczytał list trzy razy, żeby upewnić się, że nie ma jakichś zwidów, ale nie miał. _Taki teatr, że te smoki i różne ludziki robiły cienie i tańczyły, i w ogóle_ było napisane bardzo wyraźnie, jak w elementarzu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ten jeden raz dostał od losu najlepszy możliwy prezent: w jakiejś zabitej dechami dziurze gdzieś na samym krańcu Państwa Ognia, pod podłogą w szopie, zachowały się marionetki do Smoczego Teatru Cieni.

On sam, oczywiście, nigdy go nie widział – o to zadbali Sozin i Azulon jeszcze przed jego urodzeniem. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego: z opowieści Matki Przełożonej Yun wynikało, że nic tak nie krzewiło smoczej nauki o ogniu jako źródle życia jak pokazywany podczas największych świąt Smoczy Teatr Cieni. _Piękne duchowe przeżycie,_ mówiła Matka Yun rozmarzonym głosem, wspominając przedstawienie, które widziała jako kilkulatka, i Zuko jej wierzył. Wprawdzie na co dzień rzadko miał czas o tym myśleć, miotając się między zmianą systemu podatkowego, łagodzeniem nastrojów w dawnych koloniach a pertraktacjami handlowymi z Północnym Plemieniem Wody. Ale wiedział dobrze – choć jego doradcy, dowódcy i ministrowie zdawali się mieć inne zdanie – że nawet najmądrzejsze reformy nie zdadzą się na nic, jeśli nie uda mu się zmienić wśród ludzi podejścia do ognia i ogniawładania, tak jak on zmienił swoje na Wyspie Wojowników Słońca.

Nie każdy mógł wspiąć się na szczyt wulkanu i ogniawładać ze smokami. Ale każdy mógł obejrzeć Smoczy Teatr Cieni i zrozumieć, że ogień to coś więcej niż walka i zniszczenie. I teraz Zuko wiedział, jak się za to zabrać.

*

Zuko nie miał pojęcia, jak się za to zabrać. Na szczęście okazało się to jeszcze zanim wysłał do Krowężowej Górki oficjalną delegację Służek Płomienia oraz oddział gwardii z wezwaniem do pałacu dla Sunan, jej dziadka i, rzecz jasna, marionetek. Miał już gotowy cały rozkaz i listę zadań, ale zanim zdążył przekazać go swojemu sekretarzowi, ten zaanonsował księżną Ursę.

– Mamo, siadaj, nie uwierzysz, jak ci powiem, co właśnie znalazłem! – Zuko zgarnął papiery na bok i przystawił do stołu stojące w kącie siedzisko. – Zobacz, dostałem list od… stało się coś?

– Nic takiego, ale chciałam z tobą porozmawiać zanim siądziemy wszyscy do kolacji. – Matka posłała mu zmęczony uśmiech.

Oczywiście, dziś był drugi dzień tygodnia, który Władca Ognia spędzał z rodziną w skrzydle pałacu zajmowanym przez księżną Ursę. Zuko wykłócił się o to swego czasu ze swoim sekretarzem i wszystkimi swoimi doradcami, i od tamtej pory konsekwentnie poświęcał wtorkowe wieczory na zabawę z Kiyi i rozmowy z matką i Norenem. Dopiero smocze marionetki sprawiły, że zupełnie wyleciało mu to z głowy.

– Chodzi o Kiyi – kontynuowała matka, i chociaż nadal się uśmiechała, Zuko widział wyraźnie, że jest mocno zmartwiona. – Rozmawiałam z jej nauczycielem ogniawładania, który powiedział mi, że Kiyi tworzy ogniste ostrza większe niż ona sama i bardzo sprawnie używa ich na manekinach.

– No pewnie, że świetnie sobie radzi, przecież potrafiła tworzyć bardzo silny płomień od samego początku…

– Zuko, po manekinach treningowych zostały tylko wypalone dziury! – przerwała mu matka; jej głos nagle zadrżał nerwowo. – Poszłam dziś obejrzeć jej trening, bo już od kilku dni chciała mi się czymś pochwalić, no i pochwaliła się. _Mamo, zobacz jak zabijam wrogów!_ Spaliła trzy manekiny, jeden za drugim, nawet się nie zatrzymała, zupełnie jak…

_Zupełnie jak Azula_ , dopowiedział sobie w głowie Zuko. Zupełnie nie dziwił się pobladłej twarzy matki; na myśl o kilkuletniej Azuli, z chirurgiczną precyzją uderzającej ogniem w kolejne cele, też zrobiło mu się nieswojo.

– Nie martw się, mamo, porozmawiam z nią – obiecał z nieszczerym uśmiechem. Matka pocieszająco ścisnęła go za rękę, więc chyba nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonująco. – I z jej nauczycielem też. Chodź, zobaczymy, co dobrego dziś wymyśliła kucharka. Mam nadzieję, że będą pierożki.

Przeszli do skrzydła zajmowanego przez księżną w milczeniu. Zuko układał w myślach reprymendę dla nauczyciela Kiyi; tyle razy powtarzał mu, żeby nie koncentrować się na walce, że na samą myśl o kolejnej takiej rozmowie sam miał ochotę miotnąć w coś płomieniem. Najlepiej byłoby znaleźć kogoś innego, tylko skąd by go wziąć…

– Mówiłeś coś o jakimś liście – odezwała się nagle matka, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – To z Czarnych Klifów?

– Nie – powiedział Zuko szybko. Nie dostał żadnego listu z Czarnych Klifów już od kilku tygodni i nie zdecydował jeszcze, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy nie. – Jakaś dziewczynka z wioski gdzieś na Wyspach Perłowych napisała mi, że gdzieś w szopie zachowały się marionetki Smoczego Teatru Cieni, a jej dziadek prawdopodobnie potrafi ich używać. Wyobraź sobie, mamo! Jutro z samego rana wyślę im wezwanie do pałacu, kilka Służek Płomienia, żeby zachować ceremoniał, no i gwardię do ochrony. Jeśli wszystko się uda, na święto przesilenia letniego będziemy mieli w stolicy tańczące smoki!

– Smoki! – zawołała Kiyi, wbiegając do jadalni. – Będą tu prawdziwe smoki?

– Nie możesz tam wysłać gwardii! – powiedziała jednocześnie matka podniesionym głosem.

Wokół stołu zapadła ciężka, niezręczna cisza. Kiyi spojrzała najpierw na matkę, potem na Zuko, a potem obejrzała się na stojącego w drzwiach Norena.

– To jednak nie będzie smoków?

– Będą, zobaczysz, złapią cię pazurami i odlecą, łiiiiii! – Noren złapał piszczącą Kiyi pod boki i poderwał do góry, a potem posadził za stołem. – Ale najpierw kolacja.

Zwykle Zuko czekał na wtorkowe wieczory, bo wtedy zamiast naleśników ryżowych na zimno, przełkniętych w pośpiechu między naradami, miał do wyboru dziewięć różnych dań i sporo czasu, żeby się nimi nacieszyć. Ale dziś procesja służących z tacami, półmiskami i wazami zdawała się nie mieć końca, a Zuko nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie podano.

– Jak to nie mogę wysłać gwardii? – zapytał nerwowo, ledwie zamknęły się drzwi. – Mamo, to jest ważne! Smoczy Teatr Cieni odbuduje przedwojenne tradycje ogniawładania, a sama widzisz, że muszę się tym zająć jak najszybciej. – Zerknął na Kiyi, zajętą siorbaniem makaronu, a potem znów na matkę. – Musimy przewieźć teatr z Wysp Perłowych do stolicy!

– Smoczy Teatr Cieni? – powtórzył Noren z niedowierzaniem. – Zachował się gdzieś na wyspach?

– Tak! Właśnie dziś się dowiedziałem i chcę go tu ściągnąć…

– Nie wysyłaj gwardii, Zuko – powtórzyła matka, a po jej twarzy przebiegł nerwowy skurcz. – Kimkolwiek są ludzie, którzy zachowali te marionetki, wojsko Władcy Ognia przerazi ich na śmierć. Zwłaszcza jeśli są zaangażowani w jakikolwiek tradycyjny teatr zakazany przez… przez poprzednich Władców Ognia.

– Albo spalą te marionetki i tyle z tego będzie. – Noren zerknął na Zuko znad miseczki makaronu. To było niespodziewane; matka rzadko odzywała się w sprawach pałacowych, a Noren nie wtrącał się w nie absolutnie nigdy. Dopiero po chwili Zuko przypomniał sobie, że przecież i on, i Ursa dawno temu wystawiali te tradycyjne, zakazane sztuki i pewnie wiedzieli, co mówią.

– No to co mam zrobić, zostawić je tam, aż zgniją?!

– A musisz wysyłać wojsko? Nie możesz sam przywieźć tych smoków? – zapytała Kiyi, łapiąc pierożek na pałeczki i topiąc go w ostrym sosie orzechowym. – Przecież obronisz je, jak będzie trzeba. Jak chcesz to ja ci pomogę, załatwię wszystkich wrogów, o!

Zuko pokręcił głową i chciał zaprzeczyć – nie mógł przecież ot tak sobie wyjechać z pałacu, zostawiając rozgrzebany traktat z Północnym Plemieniem Wody, plany budowy portu przeładunkowego na Wyspie Ognistej Strugi i wszystkie inne ważne i niecierpiące zwłoki dokumenty – kiedy nagle podchwycił zmartwiony wzrok matki. _Zupełnie jak Azula_ , pomyślał znowu i zrobiło mu się zimno.

– Wiesz co, Kiyi – powiedział powoli – to jest bardzo dobry pomysł. Pojedziemy po smoki razem, co ty na to?

*

_Po co czytasz te głupie książki, skoro są nudne_ , zapytał kiedyś Zuko Lu Tena. Mógł mieć wtedy osiem, może dziewięć lat, ale pamiętał, że była paskudna zima, ojciec był ciągle pokłócony ze stryjem i z dziadkiem, a Lu Ten siedział w domu ze złamaną nogą.

_Muszę je przeczytać, żeby być lepszym Władcą Ognia,_ odpowiedział mu Lu Ten z ciężkim westchnieniem. Zuko pamiętał woń zatęchłego papieru, zupełnie różną od zapachu książek z pałacowej biblioteki.

_Jakbym ja był Władcą Ognia to nigdy bym nie czytał żadnych głupich książek i w ogóle nie wpuściłbym Mędrców do pałacu!_ _Robiłbym tylko to, na co miałbym ochotę i nikt nie mógłby mnie zmusić do odrabiania lekcji ani w ogóle do niczego. Ej, Lu Ten, musisz po prostu rozkazać, że od dziś będziesz robić tylko fajne rzeczy!_

Lu Ten śmiał się z niego chyba dobry kwadrans, prawie spadając przy tym z ławy i łamiąc sobie drugą nogę do kompletu. Zuko doskonale pamiętał swoje zaskoczenie, oburzenie – przecież to był taki świetny pomysł! – i wykrzyczane w gniewie _Bo ty w ogóle nie umiesz rozkazywać!_

Czasem Zuko zastanawiał się, czy duch Lu Tena nie porzucił ścieżki ku Wiecznemu Ogniowi i nie został przypadkiem na ziemi tylko po to, żeby obserwować jego zmagania jako Władcy Ognia. Pewnie miałby niezły ubaw, widząc, jak Zuko przez godzinę nie był w stanie przekonać szefowej swojej gwardii pałacowej, że pojedzie na Wyspy Perłowe bez obstawy. Widok Władcy Ognia wykradającego się nocą z własnego pałacu z Kiyi niesioną na barana i ustawiającego się w długaśnej kolejce po bilet na parowiec na Wyspy Perłowe na pewno również dostarczyłby mu wiele radości.

– Po prostu nie jestem za dobry w rozkazywanie – tłumaczył Zuko wiercącej się Kiyi, niecierpliwie oczekującej wejścia na pokład. – To taka cecha rodzinna.

Na szczęście były też takie rzeczy, z którymi lepiej sobie radził. Na przykład zarządzone przez niego zaraz w pierwszym roku po objęciu władzy przejęcie okrętów wojskowych przez flotę cywilną i dostosowanie ich do przewozu pasażerskiego wyszło mu znakomicie. _Morskie Tchnienie_ , które jeszcze trzy lata temu było fregatą eskortową Floty Północnej, dziarsko pruło fale i zgodnie z rozkładem powinno dotrzeć na Wyspy Perłowe po południu.

– Jeżeli złapiemy jakiś transport, będziemy w Krowężowej Górce jeszcze przed wieczorem – wyjaśnił Zuko Kiyi, która przyjęła to bez zbytniego zainteresowania. – Tylko pamiętaj…

– Jesteśmy tam w tajemnicy, pamiętam, _Lee_. – Kiyi oderwała się od obserwowania piany kłębiącej się wzdłuż burty tylko po to, by ostentacyjnie przewrócić oczami. – Ja już nie mam ośmiu lat, naprawdę. O, widziałeś? Z komina poleciały iskry, czyli tam w środku jednak naprawdę jest ogień!

Zuko skinął głową i zaczął nawet tłumaczyć, jak działa turbina parowa, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Kiyi skupiła się na wyłapywaniu strzelających w górę iskier i rysowaniu nimi ognistych wzorów. Może przesadzam, pomyślał Zuko, obserwując powstające mu nad głową spirale i falbany. Kilkoro innych pasażerów też się im przyglądało, komplementując ogniawładanie Kiyi. Ma przecież dobrych nauczycieli, którzy nie uczą jej tylko technik ofensywnych, powtarzał sobie, każde władanie jest też sztuką walki. Może przesadzam i zamieniam się w Mistrza Jeong Jeonga.

Najgorsze było to, że Zuko sam nie do końca miał pojęcie, jak to wszystko powinno działać. Oczywiście pamiętał nauki stryjka, starał się też przekazywać innym ogniawładcom jak najdokładniej to, co pokazały mu smoki na wyspie Wojowników Słońca, ale nadal kiedy myślał o ogniawładaniu, myślał o walce. Jasne, ogniawładcy mogli sterować silnikami parowców albo balonów, mogli pracować w hutach albo nawet być uzdrowicielami. Zuko czytał o tym sporo w tych książkach i kronikach, które jakimś cudem ostały się sprzed wojny, wiedział, że powszechny pobór ogniawładców do armii to wymysł Azulona i Ozaia, że wcześniej tylko chętnych uczono walki ogniem. Ale rzecz w tym, że…

Że na dźwięk słów _zdolny ogniawładca_ nie widział w myślach uzdrowicieli ani techników, ani Kiyi tworzącej z iskier ogniste obrazy, tylko Azulę.

Nagle zachciało mu się śmiać z całej tej wyprawy i z samego siebie. Władca Ognia, wymykający się cichaczem z własnego pałacu – za co zresztą nieźle mu się oberwie od Mędrców, ministrów, gwardii pałacowej, matki i sam nie wiedział, kogo jeszcze – tylko po to, żeby przywieźć z jakiegoś wygwizdowa sparciałe marionetki, które jakimś cudem miałyby naprawić ostatnie sto lat. To brzmiało mniej więcej tak samo sensownie jak wyprawa dookoła świata w poszukiwaniu Awatara.

Czyli w gruncie rzeczy ma szansę się udać, stwierdził Zuko i oparł się o nadburcie, obserwując rysowane przez Kiyi wzory.

*

Wszystko wyglądało, jakby rzeczywiście miało szansę się udać, ale tylko do rana.

Kiedy wieczorem dotarli do Krowężowej Górki i zaczęli pytać o nocleg, pomógł im pierwszy człowiek, na którego trafili. Obrzucił Zuko – Lee – uważnym spojrzeniem, zatrzymując wzrok na jego bliźnie i przewieszonych przez plecy dao, zamruczał coś o zaciąganiu dzieci na front i powiedział, że mogą przespać się na sianie na strychu stodoły. Przed snem Zuko powtórzył jeszcze z Kiyi plan działania, który wydawał mu się całkiem sensowny, mimo że wymyślił go praktycznie w biegu. Kiyi obiecała się nie wygadać i zasnęła niemal od razu, wyczerpana nocną eskapadą i podróżą. Zuko był przekonany, że natychmiast pójdzie w jej ślady, ale zapach siana ciągle świerzbił go w nosie, a trzeszczenie desek wydawało się nieznośnie głośne. Czuł się zupełnie jak po powrocie do Pałacu Ognia po tych wszystkich latach w drodze – niby wszystko było znajome, ale jednak nie na miejscu.

To poczucie pogłębiło się tylko, gdy rano wyjaśnił gospodarzowi, że zajmuje się historią i poszukuje przedwojennych zabytków Narodu Ognia. W wiosce, w której zachował się Smoczy Teatr Cieni, mogło przecież uratować się coś jeszcze. Sunan pisała wprawdzie, że nikt we wsi nie wie o marionetkach, ale oczami wyobraźni Zuko widział pochowane w kufrach zwoje zakazanych przez Sozina książek albo może podobizny Awatara Roku. Te nadzieje jednak szybko zostały rozwiane.

– Panie, co pan. – Gospodarz wymownie popukał się w czoło. – Takie rzeczy w Krowężowej Górce? Nie wydaje mi się.

Zuko musiał mieć bardzo nieszczęśliwy wyraz twarzy, bo po chwili gospodarz pogładził się po brodzie i machnął ręką w kierunku pobliskich zabudowań.

– Pójdzie pan zapytać nauczycielki, jeśli ktoś będzie coś wiedział, to na pewno ona. Przyszła do nas niedawno, z przydziału ze stolicy – dodał nieco konfidencjonalnie. – Znać, że miastowa, tyle tym dzieciom do głowy kładzie, że każde z nich książkę by mogło napisać. Ale porządna dziewczyna, chociaż nietutejsza.

Pomysł nie przypadł Zuko przesadnie do gustu – nauczycielka ze stolicy, zwłaszcza nowa, pewnie nie wiedziała wiele, a potencjalnie mogła go zdemaskować. Ale sam nie wpadł na nic lepszego, a w dodatku Kiyi była absolutnie zachwycona.

– Będziemy jak prawdziwi szpiedzy, no wiesz, jak w jakiejś książce! Będziesz musiał uważać, żeby nikt cię nie rozpoznał. Nie masz żadnego przebrania, nie? – Skrzywiła się, ale potem klepnęła Zuko w ramię. – Spróbuj powłóczyć nogą albo robić o tak. – Kiyi zgarbiła się, wywaliła język i zmarszczyła nos jak królis.

Zuko nie był przekonany, czy jakiekolwiek grymasy zdołają go uratować przed rozpoznaniem, ale okazało się, że martwił się zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Uczniowie z Krowężowej Górki mieli własne zdanie na temat jego wyglądu.

– Pan wygląda całkiem jak Władca Ognia – stwierdził chłopaczek, który wyglądał na klasowego prymusa. – Tylko ma pan bliznę po złej stronie.

– Przecież nie jest po złej stronie – zdziwiła się Kiyi, sycząc Zuko do ucha donośnym szeptem.

– No wiem.

Zuko nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. Na ścianie wisiał drzeworyt z jego portretem, wedle nabitej na nim pieczęci wydrukowany w tym roku; Władca Ognia był na nim w stroju ceremonialnym, na tle ognistych smoków i życzeń pomyślności i długowieczności. I wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby drzeworyt nie został wydrukowany jako lustrzane odbicie, z blizną zaznaczoną wyraźnie po prawej stronie twarzy. Chyba jednak powinienem się śmiać, stwierdził Zuko, przytakując jednocześnie przemowie nauczycielki.

– Bardzo starannie wdrażamy w Krowężowej Górce nowy program edukacyjny – wyjaśniła, gdy tylko Zuko opowiedział jej o poszukiwaniu dawnych zabytków kultury Narodu Ognia. – Przykładamy ogromną wagę do nauki naszej historii i tradycyjnej kultury. Dzieci, kto chciałby pokazać panu Lee i jego siostrze, nad czym ostatnio pracowaliśmy?

Przez następną godzinę Zuko obejrzał całą serię różnych plakatów – wśród nich _Zabytki naszej stolicy, Krowężowa Górka: moja mała ojczyzna_ czy _Skarby Wysp Perłowych_ – wysłuchał też kilku wierszy oraz bardzo żywiołowego wykonania piosenki _Hej na czerwonym, na kamieniu_. To ostatnie bardzo ucieszyło Kiyi; była to jedna z jej ulubionych piosenek, więc z zapałem śpiewała, klaskała i tupała do rytmu razem z innymi dziećmi. Było to zdecydowanie najweselsze przedpołudnie jakie Zuko spędził od dłuższego czasu – chwalił szkolne popisy zupełnie szczerze i każdego innego dnia na pewno skorzystałby z okazji i został dłużej, tylko że nikt ani razu nie zająknął się o smokach.

Podczas przerwy nauczycielka musiała zająć się kłótnią między młodszymi dziećmi, a Kiyi pobiegła grać z pozostałymi w dwa ognie. Zuko siedział pośród tego zgiełku, próbując opracować nowy plan. Przez moment przyszło mu do głowy, że może Kiyi pozna Sunan w czasie zabawy albo wspomni coś o smokach i w ten sposób zwróci jej uwagę, ale widząc zarumienione buzie i śmigającą piłkę wiedział, że nie ma co na to liczyć. Najlepiej pewnie byłoby zostać w Krowężowej Górce kilka dni i spokojnie zbadać sytuację; przy okazji mógłby dowiedzieć się, jak wyglądają życie i potrzeby mieszkańców wschodnich prowincji. Ale Władca Ognia nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kilkutygodniowe zniknięcie ze stolicy, nawet jeżeli miał opinię lekkomyślnego młokosa. Ba, nie wiadomo, czy Wielki Mędrzec Sora już nie zdążył zdetronizować go za wagary i lekceważący stosunek do obowiązków państwowych…

– A pan to jest Władcą Ognia, co nie?

Zuko prawie spadł ze stołka, wyrwany nagle z zamyślenia. Naprzeciw niego stała dziewczynka, na oko trochę młodsza od Kiyi, i patrzyła na niego bystro piwnymi oczami.

– Jestem Sunan – przedstawiła się. – Dostałeś mój list?

– Yyy, tak, dostałem – potwierdził Zuko po chwili osłupiałego milczenia. Na szczęście potem zreflektował się i skłonił lekko głowę, opierając dłoń na pięści. – W imieniu Narodu Ognia bardzo ci dziękuję za pomoc, Sunan.

Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na widok pokraśniałej z zachwytu buzi. Zuko pamiętał jeszcze całkiem dobrze jak to było, kiedy miał osiem lat i tak bardzo chciał być traktowany przez dorosłych poważnie, jak równy.

– Bardzo się cieszę, że przyjechałeś, panie Władco Ognia…

– Lee – poprawił ją szybko, rozglądając się wokół, ale na szczęście nikt ich nie słyszał. Przy dwóch ośmioletnich konspiratorkach nie miał szans długo zachować swojej tożsamości w tajemnicy, ale musiał się postarać. – Jestem tu w tajemnicy, pamiętasz? Nikt we wsi nie może się dowiedzieć.

– Jasne, panie Lee. – Sunan wyszczerzyła się, prezentując dziury po górnych dwójkach. – Jesteś zupełnie taki miły, jak mówiła pani w szkole, tylko masz bliznę ze złej strony, wiesz?

*

Jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy, jakie dała Zuko wizyta na Wyspie Wojowników Słońca była szczególna więź z ogniem. _To jest jak bicie serca_ , powiedział wtedy Aang i od tamtej pory Zuko już zawsze postrzegał płomień jako coś przyjaznego sobie, ale…

Ale płomienie śmigające tuż przy twarzy sprawiały jednak, że trochę skręcał mu się żołądek.

– A tak potrafisz?

Kiyi zupełnie nie zwracała na niego uwagi; od kiedy okazało się, że Sunan też potrafi władać ogniem, dziewczynki zaczęły prześcigać się w pokazywaniu coraz to bardziej skomplikowanych sztuczek. Cierpiały na tym nie tylko nerwy Zuko, lecz również roślinność porastająca ścieżkę wiodącą do domu Sunan.

– To jest ogniste ostrze, o zobacz, ha!

Zuko odwrócił się i w ostatniej chwili schwycił płomień, który uderzyłby go w środek pleców. Podpatrzonym u stryjka Iroh ruchem, który do złudzenia przypominał wodywładanie Katary, odsunął ogień od siebie i wcisnął go w ścieżkę. W powietrzu uniósł się swąd palonych liści.

– O rany, ale super, Zuzu! – pisnęła Kiyi, klaszcząc w dłonie.

– To było fajowe! – powiedziała jednocześnie Sunan, patrząc na Kiyi. – Ja to nie umiem robić takich dużych płomieni, tylko takie inne, o zobacz…

– Może zaczekajcie z tym pokazywaniem, aż będziemy na miejscu – powiedział Zuko bez przekonania. Wypuszczenie dwóch małych ogniawładczyń samopas na gospodarskie podwórko to nie był zbyt dobry pomysł, ale chciał mieć chociaż chwilę spokoju, żeby wczuć się w rolę Lee, badacza zabytków, który mimochodem wspomni coś o starożytnym teatrze…

– Nie-e, bo będziemy się nudzić!

– To zaśpiewajcie jakąś piosenkę – zaproponował, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Ani Kiyi, ani Sunan nie trzeba było dwa razy zachęcać i już po chwili obie darły się na całe gardło. Zuko znów poczuł, że ściska go w żołądku, ale z zupełnie innego powodu. Piosenki o tym, że mój mały stateczek ma żagle z chusteczek albo o tym, że słonko już kładzie się spać do wody ostatni raz słyszał szeptane nad swoim łóżkiem na długo przed tym, jak matka uciekła z pałacu. Pamiętał, że tej o słonku próbował nawet nauczyć Azulę, ale oczywiście nic z tego nie wyszło. Kołysanki były dla mięczaków.

– A co to za jazgot, hę? Wszystkie świnkurczaki mi wypłoszycie, dziopy jedne!

Podwórko na końcu ścieżki było nieduże i zarośnięte; szopa ledwo wystawała zza krzaków leszczyny. Zuko widział jednak wyraźnie, jak dziadek – Starszy Wuei, przypomniał sobie – przeciska się przez wrota, mamrocząc coś pod nosem i odganiając ujadającego szopsa, po czym nagle zamiera w bezruchu. Jego brązowa, pocięta zmarszczkami twarz poszarzała i bezwiednym ruchem złapał się za serce.

– Na wieczny Ogień – jęknął, i Zuko obawiał się, że staruszek straci przytomność albo dostanie zawału. Jednak nim zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, Starszy Wuei chwycił oparte o ścianę szopy widły i w dwóch krokach stanął między Zuko a dziewczynkami, wrzeszcząc na całe gardło. – Sunan, w nogi!

W pierwszym odruchu Zuko chciał sięgnąć po swoje dao, ale powstrzymał się i zamiast tego uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. Starszy Wuei nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, ale cały czas wykrzykiwał w stronę Sunan, żeby nie stała jak słup, tylko uciekała. Sunan z kolei krzyczała na dziadka, żeby przestał się denerwować. Tylko Kiyi zachowywała nienaturalny wręcz spokój, wpatrując się hipnotycznie w widły.

– Dziadku, bo ten pan to jest Władca Ognia! – wrzasnęła wreszcie Sunan, tupiąc nogą. – On ma tylko bliznę ze złej strony!

Starszy Wuei spojrzał na nią, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu.

– No przecież widzę – odburknął, machając jednocześnie widłami w stronę Zuko.

Nie powiedział jednak nic więcej i Zuko zrobił krok do przodu, mając nadzieję, że kryzys został zażegnany. Nic z tego; Starszy Wuei podniósł widły z powrotem, przybierając bojową minę, po czym natychmiast odsunął je od siebie ze wstrętem. Końcówka zaczęła żarzyć się na czerwono, a z trzonka uniósł się swąd drewna i cienka strużka dymu.

– Kiyi, natychmiast przestań!

– Zostaw… mojego brata… w spokoju! – wycedziła Kiyi, odrywając wreszcie wzrok od wideł i patrząc na Starszego Wuei. – On tu przyszedł rozmawiać o smokach, a nie się bić!

Nim jednak zdążyła zrobić coś więcej, Zuko podbiegł do niej i złapał ją za ramię.

– Kiyi! Powiedziałem przestań! Nie wolno atakować ogniem kogoś, kto nie włada!

– Ale to nie była technika bojowa, tylko…

– Nie ma ale! – Zuko uklęknął na trawie, patrząc Kiyi prosto w oczy. – Nie wolno tego robić nigdy, rozumiesz? Nigdy. Tłumaczyłem ci to przecież, pamiętasz?

– Tak, wiem, bo ogień nie jest bronią i tylko tchórze atakują ludzi, którzy nie mogą się obronić – wymamrotała Kiyi, spoglądając na czubki swoich butów. – No ale on chciał ci zrobić krzywdę, a ty się nie broniłeś, nawet mieczami! – Kiyi popatrzyła na jego surową minę, westchnęła i odwróciła się do Starszego Wuei. – Przepraszam, że rozgrzałam pana widły – powiedziała, kłaniając się z dłonią opartą na pięści.

Starszy Wuei, który obserwował całe to zajście w zdumionym milczeniu, przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, a potem niechętnie skinął głową.

– Ja jestem ogniawładcą, panieneczko – powiedział wreszcie, wbijając widły w ziemię, i westchnął ciężko. – No, to teraz możecie już nas wszystkich wsadzić.

*

– Czyli nawet marionetki po ojcu chcecie mi zabrać – powiedział Starszy Wuei, starannie nabijając fajkę i unikając wzroku Zuko.

Zuko miał ochotę wyć. Przez ostatnie pół godziny tłumaczył Starszemu Wuei na kilka różnych sposobów, dlaczego Smoczy Teatr Cieni jest dla niego tak istotny, i próbował namówić go na wizytę w jednej ze stołecznych Świątyń Ognia albo w Pałacu. Kiedy staruszek nie chciał się na to zgodzić, przekonany, że trafi tam do więzienia o zaostrzonym rygorze, Zuko próbował przynajmniej przekonać go do wypożyczenia marionetek i opisania budowy sceny. Nic z tego; Starszy Wuei niewzruszony siedział na progu szopy i patrzył na ganiające się po podwórku Sunan i Kiyi. Zuko odetchnął głęboko, opanowując narastającą wściekłość, i nastawił się na powtórzenie tej samej historii po raz szósty, kiedy Starszy Wuei wreszcie spojrzał na niego wprost.

– Nie możecie poczekać aż umrę? – zapytał, zaciągając się dymem.

Zuko poczuł, że coś w nim pęka. Wściekłość poderwała go z trawy na równe nogi, ale kiedy spojrzał na Starszego Wuei, łypiącego na niego spomiędzy kłębów dymu, nagle nie miał siły krzyczeć.

– Na wieczny Ogień – powiedział zdławionym głosem – nie dam rady. Najpierw Mędrcy Ognia, potem przepychanki w Pałacu, a teraz to. Nie chcę zabrać wam marionetek, nie chcę odbierać ludziom dumy z ogniawładania, chcę tylko, żeby zobaczyli, że można inaczej. Straciliśmy tak wiele swojej własnej historii, nie mówiąc już o innych, ja zresztą też… – urwał, przypominając sobie swój pościg za Awatarem, wizyty w Świątyniach Powietrza, spaloną Wyspę Kyoshi. – Ja sam zresztą niszczyłem, co popadnie, dlatego kiedy dowiedziałem się, że macie w Krowężowej Górce Smoczy Teatr, tak strasznie chciałem odzyskać chociaż tę jedną rzecz. Mnie smoki pomogły zrozumieć, o co powinno chodzić w ogniawładaniu, i chciałem… Zresztą, mniejsza o to. Nie będziemy wam już dłużej zawracać głowy. – Skinął głową, opierając dłoń na pięści. Spodziewał się, że Starszy Wuei go zignoruje albo zaburczy coś pod nosem, ale staruszek przyglądał mu się bystro, bez dotychczasowego grymasu.

– Smoki, powiadacie – zamruczał, rozpalając mały płomyk między kciukiem i palcem wskazującym i ponownie rozżarzając tytoń. – W górach Zenkai?

– Nie, na… na Wyspie Wojowników Słońca – wyjąkał Zuko. Do tej pory powiedział o swoim spotkaniu ze smokami tylko stryjkowi; rozumiał dobrze, dlaczego Wojownicy nie chcieli, by ktokolwiek się o nich dowiedział. Ale od samej myśli o tym, że gdzieś w górach na zachodzie mogłyby jeszcze żyć smoki, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. – Kiedy postanowiłem przyłączyć się do Awatara, nagle straciłem zdolność ogniawładania i dopiero Mistrzowie Ran i Shaw zdołali mi ją przywrócić. Byłem pewny, że to ostatnie smoki na świecie, ale wy spotkaliście jakieś w górach Zenkai?

– Raz jeden, dawno temu, jak byłem jeszcze ot takim chodokiem. – Starszy Wuei podniósł się, postukał fajką o framugę na wysokości biodra i wysypał resztki tytoniu na ziemię. – Ojciec mój widywał je tam często. Schodził te góry wzdłuż i wszerz ze swoim przyjacielem, takim małym wiatruwładcą. Powiedział mi kiedyś dokładnie to, co i wy, że smoki pokazały mu, o co powinno chodzić w ogniawładaniu, chociaż taki był z niego mistrz, jak i ze mnie… Potem, kiedy zaczęły się polowania, chodził tam rzadziej i mnie też brać nie chciał. Zajmował się tym teatrem, póki go nie wsadzili. Ale miałem nadzieję, że smoki jeszcze tam przetrwały.

– Może – powiedział Zuko bez większego przekonania. – A może pewnego dnia tam wrócą. Tylko proszę, nie mówcie nikomu o Wyspie Wojowników Słońca – dodał szybko. – Ktoś mógłby zaatakować te smoki, które tam zostały, i…

– Ja umiem dotrzymać tajemnicy, nie to co te świergoczące dziopy – zaperzył się Starszy Wuei. – No, a wy dokąd się wybieracie? – zapytał mrukliwie, kiedy Zuko cofnął się o krok, rozglądając się za Kiyi. – Szopa jest tu. Ta, co marionetki w niej są – dodał, patrząc na Zuko z pewnym politowaniem. – Chodźcie-że.

Zuko nie do końca wierzył w to, co słyszy, ale bez sprzeciwu wszedł za Starszym Wuei do szopy, pomógł odsunąć skrzynię na ziarno i uszkodzony pług i oczyścić fragment podłogi, pod którym znajdowała się wbita w ziemię drewniana skrzynia.

– Czyli jednak pokażecie mi Smoczy Teatr? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Starszy Wuei spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę i w sumie Zuko nawet mu się nie dziwił, ale nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. – Marionetki i scenę?

– Jak dopilnujecie, żeby mnie na pewno nie wsadzili, to pokażę nawet w tej waszej Świątyni w stolicy – wymamrotał Starszy Wuei, mocując się z zardzewiałą kłódką. – Jeśli wasi Mędrcy są tacy jak ten nasz tutaj, to ja wolę nie wiedzieć, co by się z tego teatru zostało. No puszczajże!

Kłódka rozwarła się z trzaskiem i Starszy Wuei ostrożnie wydobył ze skrzyni poowijane w płótno marionetki. Oczom Zuko ukazały się powycinane ze skóry ażurowe smoki, potężne lwożółwie i Awatar Wan z misternie wystrzyżoną brodą. Starszy Wuei ostrożnie podniósł Awatara Wana, oparł o klapę skrzyni i odwrócił tak, by rzucał cień na ścianę. Zuko przyglądał się, zafascynowany, jak jego cień zaczyna biec w miejscu, a potem wykonuje kilka podstawowych figur ogniawładania. Nagle dołączyły do niego oba smoki, wijące się zupełnie jak Ran i Shaw.

– Prawdziwa scena ciągnęłaby się aż do tamtej ściany, tu powinno być miejsce na oparcie marionetek, a z przodu biały jedwabny parawan. – Starszy Wuei nie przerywał manewrowania marionetkami; cienie Awatara Wana i smoków wydawały się powtarzać kroki Smoczego Tańca. – Tu z tyłu stałby ogniawładca i rzucał światło… O właśnie tak – dodał, gdy Zuko wywołał mu nad ramieniem stabilny płomień, a cienie natychmiast się wyostrzyły. – I do tego jeszcze ktoś grający na gamelanie…

– O rany, ale super! – wykrzyknęła nagle Kiyi gdzieś za ich plecami. – Ten teatr wygląda jeszcze lepiej niż mówiłeś, i naprawdę ma smoki!

Zuko zdążył zupełnie o niej zapomnieć i z wrażenia niemal nie zgasił trzymanego przez siebie płomienia. Starszy Wuei prychnął pod wąsem; widocznie zdolności Władcy Ognia w dziedzinie ogniawładania nie robiły na nim wrażenia.

– Ja gram na gamelanie – obwieściła Sunan, wpychając się między Zuko a Starszego Wuei.

– Chyba tłuczesz w gamelan, bojcorko ty jedna – zaburczał Starszy Wuei, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewało zadowolenie.

– Wcale że nie, dziadku, no czemu dziadek tak mówi do pana Władcy… uch, znaczy pana Lee. – Sunan odwróciła się do Zuko i wyprostowała się z dumą. – Jestem w kółku muzycznym w szkole i gram najlepiej z całej klasy, żeby móc kiedyś wystąpić z dziadkiem w teatrze, i pani powiedziała…

– A ja to umiem robić światło! – Kiyi również przepchnęła się do przodu, łypnęła na Zuko, który odsunął się z uśmiechem, i z rozmachem rozłożyła ręce. Szopa nagle wypełniła się ciepłym, prawie nieruchomym blaskiem. Kiyi zmarszczyła brwi i wykrzywiła się; utrzymanie ognia w takiej formie musiało kosztować ją wiele wysiłku, ale mimo chropowatej ściany szopy cienie Awatara Wana i smoków zaczęły wyglądać jak wymalowane tuszem. – I też mogę wystąpić w teatrze, co nie, Sunan?

– Jak będziesz dużo ćwiczyć, to pewnie tak, bo pani w szkole mówiła, że jak się chce występować, to…

Puszczając tę dyskusję mimo uszu, Zuko sięgnął po najbliżej leżącą marionetkę. Lwożółw był duży, znacznie większy od Awatara Wana i smoków, ale powycinane na skorupie wzory nadawały mu lekkości. Po jednej stronie był też pomalowany i pozłocony, podobnie jak inne marionetki, w wymyślne esy-floresy. Zuko przyglądał im się uważnie, ale dopiero po chwili zauważył, że największy znak w rogu to nie ozdobnik, tylko podpis.

_Kuzon_.

Prawdę powiedziawszy nawet go to nie zdziwiło.

*

– Ej, a tak jest dobrze?

Zuko pokręcił głową i po raz nie wiadomo który obejrzał się przez ramię. Kiyi stała w rozkroku, z rękami rozłożonymi na boki i zaciętą miną, a otaczający ją blask natężeniem przypominał południowe słońce. Spieszący się przechodnie sarkali i mamrotali w stronę Zuko niepochlebne komentarze; oślepieni białym światłem nie rozpoznawali Władcy Ognia nawet na głównej drodze wiodącej z portu królewskiego do Pałacu.

– Trochę za ostre to światło – powiedział, mrugając szybko. – Skup się na oddechu, tak jak ćwiczyliśmy na statku. Musisz uwalniać ogień powolutku, jeśli ma ci go starczyć na całe przedstawienie.

– To czekaj, spróbuję jeszcze raz!

– Poczekaj, aż wrócimy do Pałacu – poprosił Zuko bez większego przekonania. Prosił o to już kilka razy, ale Kiyi nie dała się przekonać.

– Nie mam czasu, ja muszę _ćwiczyć!_ – zaprotestowała. Zabrzmiała w tym momencie zupełnie jak Azula i Zuko aż coś ścisnęło w środku. – Co będzie jak Sunan i jej dziadek przyjadą wcześniej, a ja nie będę gotowa?

– No to ćwicz, ale chodźmy już, dobra? Chyba chcesz się wszystkim pochwalić, nie?

Prawdę mówiąc oboje bardzo chcieli się pochwalić: Kiyi kontrolowaniem światła, a Zuko starannie owiniętą w płótno marionetką smoka, którą przywiózł z Krowężowej Górki. Starszy Wuei pokazał mu, jak nią operować, chociaż w jego niewprawnych rękach cień przypominał raczej pokraczną salamandrę ognistą niż smoka. Mimo Zuko był pewny, że i tak zrobi to wrażenie, nawet na Wielkim Mędrcu Sorze i wszystkich generałach, wiecznie narzekających na idealistycznego dwudziestoletniego młokosa siedzącego na Ognistym Tronie.

Teraz pewnie powiedzą jeszcze, że zamienił się w włóczęgę i wędrownego trubadura, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Zuko poczuł znajomą falę irytacji, ale potem pomyślał o marionetce w sakwie na plecach i nagle stało mu się zupełnie wszystko jedno.

Kolejna świetlna próba Kiyi rozbłysła akurat wtedy, gdy podjechał do nich otoczony przez gwardzistów opancerzony powóz z pieczęciami Władcy Ognia. Na szczęście zaprzężone do niego jaszczurkonie były przyzwyczajone do ekscesów ogniawładców, więc udało im się uniknąć zadeptania. Zuko przybrał swoją najbardziej władczą minę i umościł się w powozie, unikając pytań ze strony szefowej gwardii i odmawiając oddania swojej sakwy na przechowanie. Siedząca naprzeciwko niego Kiyi chciała ćwiczyć również w drodze, ale powóz kolebał się tak bardzo, że nie dała rady stabilnie stać. Gwardziści byli widocznie bardzo zdeterminowani, by bezpiecznie dostarczyć Władcę Ognia do Pałacu. Nie wróżyło to dobrze – korzystając z jego nieobecności, Rada Ognia pewnie zaczęła już coś kombinować – ale Zuko nie miał zamiaru dać się przegadać. Nie tym razem.

Kto wie, może smoki sprawią nawet, że stanie się lepszy w rozkazywanie?


End file.
